


Dancing Beneath the Moonlight

by JaneSGold



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock BBC
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneSGold/pseuds/JaneSGold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place during the last part of "The Sign of Three", when Sherlock is leaving from John and Mary's wedding party. "As he lifted the top part of his coat to cover his neck, he turned to face her. Whether if he remembered her or not, she did not know. She just let his blue eyes inspection her while she wished for him to recognize her."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Beneath the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I want to know what do you think about my first story... Please, feel free to message me or review with your opinion...
> 
> Good day!
> 
> Jane S. Gold

  
"Sherlock wait!"

She had seen him leaving the dance floor without saying goodbye to John or Mary, so she decided to follow him. She knew how hard it was for him to watch them dance, murmuring words of love, and even expecting a baby. It was just too much for him, and yet he was happy for them.As he lifted the top part of his coat to cover his neck, he turned to face her. Whether if he remembered her or not, she did not know. She just let his blue eyes inspection her while she wished for him to recognize her. Although Sherlock stayed motionless staring at her for one minute, it almost seemed like an hour.

_Blue long dress, silk, small purse (probably her phone, keys, make up and her wallet inside), heels matching her purse, formal outfit (well of course Sherlock, she attended a wedding), height without heels around 5' 3", maybe same height as John... Age between 30-35. Brown long straight hair, brown eyes and... and..._

"Sherlock, are you all right? You are starting to frighten me"

And just a small touch was all he needed to leave his trance and remember. Deducting a person was inevitable for Sherlock, and usually nothing could interrupt him but this time it was different. He hadn't spoken ever since he saw her and that made her feel a bit uneasy. Unintentionally, she had grabbed his hand, which made him stare at her eyes. Flashbacks of his childhood appeared just before his eyes. First, a seven year old Sherlock with an eye patch and an improvised sword duelling with another little boy (or so it seemed) who turned out to be a girl. Then, a ten year old Sherlock playing Cluedo with a girl a bit younger than him, discussing the theory of the victim faking it's own death. And, finally, a fifteen year old Sherlock teaching a fourteen year old girl how to waltz.

_"I can't believe I'm so terrible! How am I supposed to dance at my cousin's wedding when all I can do is confuse everything?"_  
_"Don't worry, I can help you. We'll go step by step, until you've incorporated them."_  
_"Thank goodness I have you. Sherl, where have you learned to dance like that?"_  
_"I kind of... Taught myself... You know I like dancing. So, shall we begin?". And right after he said so, he placed his left hand on the girl's waist and gently took her hand. She placed her other hand in Sherlock's arm and the lesson began. Soon they where swirling around the room, and the phrases "Look, I'm dancing!", "Wow, how is that even possible?" and "Thank you so much Sherlock!" were heard._  
_"Now, remember what I've told you. Just make sure your feet keep pace and let the music be your guide. I'm sure you will do it right"_  
_"How can I even repay you?"_  
_"Don't worry, you've done enough by telling that stupid boy not to talk out loud because he 'lowered the IQ of the entire street'! The look on his face was priceless!". They both looked at each other and started laughing._  
_"Sherlock... Umm... I know you are busy and you don't like this kind of 'social events' but I was just wandering–"_  
_"If I wanted to attend to your cousin's wedding with you. As much as I hate this kind of celebrations, I would do like to see you put into practise what you've learned. Unfortunately, I have an appointment today which I can't postpone"_  
_"Oh, I see... Is it one of your secret meetings you have that you never talk about?"_  
_"Indeed it is"_  
_"Then I shan't worry in asking what it is about since I already know the answer. Goodbye Sherlock, good luck." And as she slowly walked away, she gave him that innocent and sad glare that made Sherlock shout from across the room:_  
_"I promise I'll dance with you someday. And you'll show me how much you've learned"_

It had just been some seconds since she had grabbed his hand. Suddenly, Sherlock's expression changed completely. He didn't have that perplexed look on his face anymore. Instead, his eyes showed amaze and a small hint of a smile was seen.

"E-Em-Emily?"

And right after she listened to him mutter her name, a feeling of relief took over her body. Unaware of her movements, she threw herself into his arms. But quickly, Emily reacted and pulled away.

"I'm sorry Sherlock. I don't know what happened to me. It's been so long since I last saw you that I lost control" She looked so guilty, as if she had betrayed his confidence. But right after she stopped talking, Sherlock was the one who hugged her so tightly she could barely breathe.

Neither of them talked after he pulled away when he saw he was leaving her without air.  
"I've missed you" she said, with tears in her eyes.  
Minutes passed, and they only stared at each other. But she knew that, deep inside, this silence was his way to say "I've missed you too". And with the most gentle of touches, he wiped away a tear that came rolling down her cheek. He spoke:  
"Where have you been? It has been eighteen years since-"  
"Let's not talk about it. At least not now." Another tear. Again, he wiped it away with his thumb. And then, like a reflex, she hold tight of a necklace she was wearing.  
"Eighteen years have passed, and you still wear that old thing?"  
She looked at him and made a small grin when she saw Sherlock smiling.

"This 'old thing' is my most precious treasure. I have worn it everyday since you gave it to me, eighteen years ago."she said, as a matter-of-factly.

"Oh, I agree with you. By looking at the state of that silver chain, or at least that's what it used to be since it's all black now due to the fact that you have worn it every day, even when you take a shower, you are certainly right." Sherlock looked at the necklace and remembered that time.

_"Miss, would you mind closing your eyes and extend your hands?"_  
_"Sherlock! Are you going to use me again as another victim of your made up murders?"_  
_"No, no. No murders are involved here..."_  
_"Very well" And by saying so, se closed her eyes and extended her hands._  
_"Don't open them until I tell you to do so" He took from one of the pockets of his coat a box, badly wrapped in a blue paper, and placed it on her hands._  
_"Al right, you can open them" She opened her eyes and saw the tiny box._  
_"Wrapping gifts isn't one of my qualities, pardon me for that... Happy Birthday Emily"_  
_She gently unwrapped the gift and saw a blue (almost black) box. She opened it and a little "Wow" escaped from her mouth._  
_"Well, um... Do you like it?" said Sherlock, nervous._  
_"Sherlock, it's lovely! Thank you so much! Would you mind putting it on me?" She lifted her hair and let him put a beautiful necklace with a heart-shaped locket hanging from a silver chain._  
_"Thank you, again" she whispered to his ear while she kissed his cheek._

Again, he had been awakened by her slight touch. After some minutes of almost complete silence, he spoke:

"Emily Darlington, I believe I owe you a dance, am I right?" And with an agile move, he grabbed her hand and began to waltz.

And, for one moment, one instant, they forgot all about the world surrounding them and just let themselves guide each other through every step.

Just two souls, dancing beneath the moonlight.


End file.
